Bella's song Oh my my my
by Toxic Heart
Summary: Taylor Swift's Mary's song Oh my my my in Bella's POV.kind of? Read please its really cute. Taylor Switf's song not mine i dont own anything reconizable!
1. Chapter 1

She said, I was seven and you were nine

AN so this kind of came to me and it is unedited so if there are mistakes I am sorry!

We were riding in Edward's Volvo when our song came on. The windows were open and the radio on full blast. My hair was whipping around my heart shaped face. I started to sing along as loud as I could.

She said, I was seven and you were nine

I looked at you like the stars that shined

In the sky, the pretty lights

And our daddies used to joke about the two of us

Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled

And rolled their eyes and said oh my, my, my

His green eyes still sparkle. By now Edward caught the drift of me hopping around on my bum while singing to the music. S o he started to sing along. His musical voice added to mine and Taylor Swift's was amazing. They melted together and contrasted perfectly.

Take me back to the house in the backyard tree

Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me

You never did, you never did

Take me back when our world was one block wide

I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried

Just two kids, you and I...

Oh my, my, my, my

Wow, the memories come flooding back. He was always faster than me though so he did end up catching me. I was thirteen and he was fifteen when we shared our fist kiss, although he didn't think of me romantically yet. But it was a wonderful peck on the lips.

I was sixteen when suddenly

I wasn't that little girl you used to see

But your eyes still shined like pretty lights

And our daddies used to joke about the two of us

They never believed we'd really fall in love

And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes

And said oh my, my, my...

Gosh, they joked about us so much it was hilarious.

Take me back to the creek beds we turned up

Two A.M. riding in your truck and all I need is you next to me

Take me back to the time we had our very first fight

The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight

You stayed outside till the morning light

Oh my, my, my, my

He waited, he did try to climb my window and get in my room like he does every night though. I closed the window though, and he continuously apologized trying to explain. But I turned on my lullaby, on my iPod, he made for me at full blast trying to drown him out. I cried myself to sleep that night because I was to stubborn to give him a chance to explain.

A few years had gone and come around

We were sitting at our favorite spot in town

And you looked at me, got down on one knee

We were in the meadow just outside of Forks's city limits. The night stars could be seen, which isn't a usual occurrence. The nocturnal animals had started wandering so you could hear them in the distance. Many flowers had started to bloom a couple of days before so the meadow was filled with a beautiful array of flowers and lilies.

Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle

Our whole town came and our mamas cried

You said I do and I did too

Take me home where we met so many years before

We'll rock our babies on that very front porch

After all this time, you and I

Their names were Edward Anthony Mason the second and Elizabeth Marie Mason. Edward is Edward Anthony while my husband Edward is Edward Sr. We did 'the second' because if he was a junior everyone would call him Junior rather than his real name, and he would think he would always be shadowed over by his father and think he would never be able to overcome Edward and be more successful than him.

I'll be eighty-seven; you'll be eighty-nine

I'll still look at you like the stars that shine

In the sky, oh my, my, my...

Right now I am twenty-six. Edward is twenty-eight. We are still waiting to get to that ripe old age. Although I don't think my family is going to get that far for some reason. Especially with this gorgeous, cat-like, redhead, with red eyes standing her in front of us, along with the two inhumanly handsome men standing behind her.

And us bleeding from the car crash that happened two seconds after the song ended doesn't give me a good idea, increasingly so since their eyes are now black.

AN Hope you liked it should I keep this a one shot? Or continue it and let the Cullen family (minus ExB of course) intervene and possibly save the Masons? By the way the kids are six. And have minor cuts so they wouldn't need to be changed.


	2. Chapter 2

Their black eyes scared me so I closed my eyes and searched for my love's hand

Their black eyes scared me so I closed my eyes and searched for my love's hand. After finding it I grabbed it and pleaded to every god I knew that our lives wouldn't end. I heard the kids wailing in the background but all the blood was dominating my senses and I passed out.

Alice POV

Lately I have been getting visions of a couple and two kids. It is the queerest thing. But what's worse is I see them being eaten by some old _friends. _

Enter Vision

The couple was driving around with the kids in my recent visions. Lets call the couple Bob and Mary and the kids Lisa and Frank. Mary was listening to the song Mary's Song by Taylor swift and right after it ended it ran into a coven we used to know. It literally ran into them. The front of the car was all smashed up and Victoria's body looked like the perfect mold for it. Her cat-like gaze shot at Mary and Bob with vengeance and she stalked after the girl, Mary. Laurent went after the kids while James looked at Bob. But their eyes were black; it must be their snack time. 

End Vision

Once I was pulled out of my mysterious vision I looked at my love with a pained expression. I didn't know these humans but still it hurt to know one will die. With that I gathered my family and set off to find this wreck.

Short and long awaited and for that I give you my most sincere apologies. I will try to update again sooner but right now I am pressured with exams, high school, and cheer tryouts. I'm trying out for a team who has won nationals numerous times so it is pressuring me bad. Once again, Sorry!


	3. Absolutely Important!

_**VERY, VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!! DON'T CLOSE THIS BROWSER!**_

I'm sorry to say that this story is to be deleted because I am not feeling' the mojo for it anymore. That is not the only reason. I am now ending my first semester as a high schooler so I am busy and cheerleading –practice 6 days a week doesn't help- also adds into this. Many of my other stories are going also but no need to fret! I have a need one coming out:

Hook, Line and Sinker

**Summary: **I don't know who ever said city girls cant fish but whoever did has lost their mind because this one has me hooked. Canon.

Hopefully I can update faster.

By the way my 'rents said I cold continue the stories they read. They read a couple and didn't approve of them first but they don't care now.

**Stories not getting deleted:**

Bloody Moons

Misunderstood Soul

**IF I GET ENOUGH FEEDBACK FROM THIS I WILL TRY TO CONTINUE WITH THE **_**TWO**_ **STORIES THAT GET THE MOST FEED BACK!!!**

Again I am sorry that this had to happen but it seems necessary to me.

3 Toxic Heart

P.S. After two days I will check how much feedback I have and determine the two stories I will keep other than those listed above. And I will do my best to stick to my new story. I actually have a guideline for this one. And I feel good about it. : )


End file.
